


I Need Him

by ReleasedFromHisCage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Feelings Realization, Heavy Angst, Naruto finally breaks, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sasuke gets away again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasedFromHisCage/pseuds/ReleasedFromHisCage
Summary: after failing to catch Sasuke once again Naruto finds himself unravelling. The rest of Team 7 realises that there's more to it than a friend chasing a friend across the world.(Set sometime after Sasuke discovers the truth about his brother and the village)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	I Need Him

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling heavily angsty since I got out of the hospital so have this sad stuff,  
> excuse me while I work through things with our boys.
> 
> (I don't own Naruto or anything from the franchise)

Another failed mission, he wasn’t strong enough to stop Sasuke. He's never strong enough. He drops to his knees, clutching his stomach. The longer Sasuke is away, the more of himself that Naruto feels fading. 

Sakura cautiously approaches and crouches next to him. "It's okay, we'll catch him next time. Don't worry about it," she says soothingly and places her hand on his shoulder. Naruto scoffs and shrugs her hand off of his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be upset? Aren't you supposed to be in love with him? Seems to me like I'm the one fighting harder; like I'm the one who's actually broken without him!" 

Sakura opens her mouth to speak and quickly closes it. The blond hunches over wrapping his arms tightly around himself, digging his nails into the skin of his arms. 

Yamato watches on from his spot against a piece of fallen debris, he leans his head back. Someone so happy sounding so broken is painful to witness. Naruto screams, the sound echoing painfully off the stone walls. Sasuke's name surrounds them.

Sakura flinches and tries to reach for Naruto but he pushes her away. "Don't fucking touch me, this was never about you Sakura." 

Sai flies down on his flying creation of ink and jumps off looking at the rest of his team and then to the crying jinchuriki in the floor, Naruto's nails begin to grow. Sakura stands and backs away. "Sensei!" 

"Got it" Yamato answers, beginning to perform hand signs but Sai is by his side in a split second grabbing his wrist. "Let him break." 

"Sai I don't think you really…" 

Naruto can't hear them, he feels like his heart is being crushed. His chest feels like it's bursting. 

_ "Just let me go! Why won't you let me go?"  _

_ "I can't, Sasuke… I can't let go"  _

He slams his fist into the ground, the earth crumbling underneath his fist. He screams Sasuke's name, Sasuke can't hear him. He doesn't hear him even when he's nearby, so blinded by his anger and completely unaware that Naruto is angry too. He's so angry at the elders, he feels hate for Lord Third for letting the massacre happen, and Itachi for not telling Sasuke the truth before everything fell apart. 

He's angry at Sasuke for leaving him behind. 

_ "I'm not the person you thought I was, it would have always ended up this way." Sasuke says, kicking Naruto in the chest.  _

_ Naruto skids back and stands shakily. "You aren't a monster Sasuke, you are exactly who I thought you were. I never lied to myself, I knew you were a cocky asshole, I knew you were angsty, and I knew you were angry. I still adored you."  _

_ Sasuke stands completely still, staring at Naruto with an unreadable expression. The blond places his hand on the stone wall to hold himself steady and takes shaky steps towards the Uchiha. "The only thing I miscalculated is what I mean to you."  _

_ Sasuke scoffs but doesn't move from his spot.  _

_ "Give up on me."  _

_ "I won't."  _

_ "Please.."  _

Naruto sits up quietly, looking to the rest of his team. His normally bright eyes are now only a dull shade of grey. Tears are still streaming steadily down his cheeks but his face is absent of any emotion. 

"I can't be apart from him any longer." 

"Naruto.." Sakura starts cautiously approaching again and Naruto holds up a hand. 

"I'm in love with him." He says simply and the room goes silent. "I need him." 

_ Sasuke's face contorts as if he's in pain, and he steps away. "Naruto…"  _

_ Naruto keeps moving, ignoring the pain to get closer. "I won't give up on you. You have a home and It's with me, I'll make a home for you."  _

_ Sasuke closes his eyes, when he feels Naruto's breath on his face he opens his eyes. Their gazes lock for several long moments until they hear Sakura's voice, the blond looks over his shoulder. When he turns back, he's startled by two of Sasuke's fingers tapping his forehead. "I'm sorry Naruto."  _

_ He blinks at the raven and Sakura screams his name again, startling him. When he looks back to Sasuke he's already gone.  _

"I need him" Naruto repeats quietly and looks to the ground. "I can't give up on him." 


End file.
